Vita - Chapter 6: War - Part 2
Part 2: Fall of One Jacob, Jack and the girl all exited the mall via another entrance that was not guarded by the police. All three walked out of it, Jacob holding his firearm next to his waist while carrying Jack over his shoulder, the surviving gang member holding nothing but a pistol and anxiously aiming it around. "Seems to be clear around here." Jacob noted, "I can still hear sirens coming, though. We better hurry and get back to our base. Hopefully the guys we called will get here soon and cause a distraction." They walked through a small hedge. Jacob pointed with his gun to a 4 door sedan parked in front of them. The girl quickly ran to the driver's side of the car, putting her pistol on the roof, and tried to open the door. Failing, she started to hit the window with her elbow. Suddenly, as Jacob headed towards the car, a loud bang coming from behind him startled him as he felt an impact on the back of his shoulder and something cold and liquid spraying on the back on the back of his shoulder and arm. The impact threw him forwards, dropping Jack on his back and his weapon. Startled, Jacob looked backwards to see a familiar bear dressed in a white trench coat, wearing jeans, boots and a brown fedora, pointing a revolver directly at him. He shot again, the bullet going inches away from his head and hitting the gang member behind him who was desperately trying to reach for her gun, hitting her in the head as she fell limp backwards. "...Caine..." Jacob whispered under his breath and looked down to his right, seeing Jack, a huge hole on his forehead was present as his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. Jacob had his blood, brains and skull fragments splattered on his shoulder and on his arm. The bullet that went through his head, however, did not penetrate into the back of Jacob's shoulder, much to his luck. Caine smiled and was now aiming his gun directly at Jacob's forehead, ready to pull the trigger as soon as he felt like it. Jacob crouched as soon as he noticed Caine's finger move to the trigger. A bullet wheezed past above his head, in the middle of both of his ears, and at the same moment, Jacob rushed towards Caine, charging at him like a bull, and struck him on the stomach with his head, causing the bear to fall on his back, his weapon flying from his paw and sliding across the ground. Jacob fell atop of Caine, immediatelly throwing punches at his face with his face with his right fist, however, being interrupted with one of Caine's nails stabbing his stomach, going a few inches in and twisting, causing the coyote to scream in pain as he gripped onto Caine's wrist. He, then, pulled his own nails out and slashed Caine's cheek, ripping apart a large part of it, but he did not stop there. Immediatelly after doing that, the bear roared at the coyote, looking at him with a vicious stare and that was when, with his thumb, Jacob sticked his toenail right in his right eye, stabbing through it and smearing blood on his thumb, causing the bear to scream in pain as Jacob's thumb started to go in his socket. Caine removed the nail from Jacob's stomach and started to desperately attempt to slash his face, Jacob however, managing to keep his paw away with his arm while Caine's other paw simply tried to move the coyote's arm away from his eye. Jacob kept his thumb going in until he heard a cop yell from his left, pointing his gun at him, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Jacob looked to his left to see the officer. He took his thumb out of Caine's socket and stood up from him, putting his paws up as Caine screamed in agony on the ground, his paws on the side of his face where his eye had been stabbed and crushed. As the officer and a few more started to walk towards Jacob pointing their guns at him, Jacob turned around and ran, sliding over the sedan's trunk as bullets started to fly past him, striking the car's bodywork. Jacob hid behind the car and reached for the pistol that was on top of it, and kept sitting behind the car against the back door with a broken window, his head and ears down as bullets kept hitting the car, smoke starting to form around him. When Jacob started to believe that was the end, he heard a scream, followed by distant gunshots. The cops pointed out that there were more shooting from somewhere else and they returned fire. It was the people that Jacob called and kept hoping to arrive quickly, now trading lead with the cops. Jacob looked up and sighed before standing up and trying to shoot at the cops that tried to kill him. The gun jammed after firing the first bullet that missed, the casing getting stuck with on the ejection port, "Damn it!" Jacob sat behind the car and tried to clear the jam, racking the slide with all of his strength to get the bullet out. He didn't even hear the gunfire ending while he tried. Once he stood up and took aim again, everything was over. "Hey, hey! Don't!" An Alpha yelled, "The cops are dealt with!" "Already?" Jacob put the gun down. "We're scary motherfuckers, so yeah, they ran away like the pussies they are..." The Alpha noticed how Jacob was alone, "...Didn't you mention that Jack were with you...?" "Oh...yeah, well..." He looked behind him, showing the Alpha the corpse of his boss. The Alpha was stunned, two others coming behind him and seeing the corpse as well. "...You idiot!" He shoved Jacob against the car's trunk, keeping him on it with, holding him by his shirt, "You just let him fuckin' die?!" "It's not my fault, Caine did it!" "And where the hell is Caine?!" "Right-" He pointed to where Caine was lying down before. Now, there was nothing there but the cadaver of a cop, "...What the-" "...Did you kill him?" The Alpha put his gun to Jacob's forehead. Before he could do anything else, Ronald shoved him away from Jacob. As the Alpha stumbled to the right and looked up to who shoved him, he dropped his gun, "Who the fuck-...R-Ronald!" He stuttered, "S-Sorry, dude, I-" Before anything else could be said, Ronald knocked the guy out with a sucker punch and a kick to the stomach, before turning around to the other two. "Anyone else feeling like threatening this guy at gunpoint?" Both Alphas shook their head and simply walked away. He turned to Jacob and extended him a hand, helping him back on his feet, "...Jack's dead, huh?" "Caine did it. That fat fuck ran away, though, I swear-" "Yeah, yeah, I know...his fedora was on the ground." Ronald turned around and picked the fedora back up, showing it to the Jacob, "Here. Dropped it so I could teach that guy a lesson. Feel free to wear it." "I'm not wearing that cocksucker's hat." "Me neither...I never liked hats anyway." He sighed, now looking at Jack's cadaver, "Come on. We gotta go tell Daniel his brother's dead. He certainly won't be happy." "What about the corpse?" Ronald turned around again, spotting two Jokers who were heading towards the mall, "Hey! You two clownfaces!" They turned around, looked at each other and walked to Ronald, "Go and bury this body somewhere." He pointed at the dead Jack. "We're just going to get rid of him like that?" Jacob asked. "I'm not feeling like having a funeral just so some Clockers can go and trash it. Now come on. I have another shirt in the car that you can wear. Figured you'd come bloody from this mess." Ronald started walking back to his car, Jacob following him close. Once they got the building, as Jacob stepped out of the car, the members outside started congratulating Jacob for coming back alive, asking him how the operation went, to which Jacob chose to not respond, as he feared what Daniel would do once he gave him the news. ... "...And...that's basically what happened...I don't know where the hell Caine is, but, if I see him, I'll-" "Enough." Daniel said, holding tears, "...Just go...get out of here." "..." Jacob swallowed dry and turned around, leaving Daniel's room. Ronald looked at Daniel, leaning against a wall, and smirked. "You put a nice act there." "What can I say?" Daniel looked back at Ronald, sitting back and extending both of his legs on the desk, "I was born an actor. I even considered going to acting school and becoming a movie star. Too bad I never passed the fucking auditions..." Jacob entered the elevator as soon as the doors opened, his arms crossed and pressed the button for the first floor. As the doors opened, he was surprised by an Alpha leaping at him, growling and spitting, trying to take a bite out of his face. Jacob blocked and was slammed against the wall, the vicious wolf's fangs attempting to bite his cheek off before two bullets penetrated his back and fell sideways, a fox standing behind him with a smoking gun along with two other Alphas, "...What a waste..." He sighed, "Sorry for that. He got high on Quadricaine again." "I thought the Clockers were not dealing that anymore." "Well, those who bought this shit to sell it are still around distributing it to people, including our gang." He holstered his gun, "And then shit like this happens. Soon enough, we'll be cripplin' because we'll have to keep putting our own down before they bite someone's throat off." Jacob sighed, shook his head and walked away as the other Alphas went to get rid of the body. As Jacob walked out of the building, someone tapped on his shoulder. It was Tarnell, with a black eye, a broken fang and a missing ring finger, "Hey..." "Tarnell? Jesus, is this what they've done to you?" "Yeah...but I learned my lesson. Don't do drugs!" He raised a finger, "...At least, not Quadricaine..." "...They cut your damn finger off!" "And said next time, it'll be my entire paw..." "You were stupid anyways, why the hell did you tell us to go get Quadricaine for you?" "Man, I thought you guys would bring the girl to me so I could get my stuff from her pockets. Knowing your type, I thought you'd just go ahead and beat both of them up." "Okay, listen here, I might be gay, but I don't hit women, okay?" "No, it's not that, it's just-...urgh, back when you were in jail, you were known for having apparently no standards, so I just...I thought you were the brutal type that doesn't care who he attacks." Jacob shook his head, "I had standards. I just broke my standards so I could...I dunno...I needed to be respected in that place otherwise I wouldn't last long. That's why I did the most atrocious things during my time there. Honestly? Even though I was performing it on people worse than me, it did not feel good at all. I regret doing most of the stuff there..." Jacob sighed, "...Hell...I'm probably worse than every single scum stuck in there now." "...Man, the boys were right, you really went soft ever since you left jail." "...Excuse me?" Jacob looked at him, frowning. "N-Not that is a bad thing, I mean. I-I still have some respect for you. If it weren't for you, we would've probably failed to capture that mall. Hell, most people here respect and fear you!" "The Alpha who pinned me against a car back at the mall did not seem to be so scared of me. Tarnell, quit your bullshit, in this place, I'm viewed as just another one of this gang," "...Well...yeah...I guess..." "..." "...L-Look...can we just...be friends?" Tarnell extended him a paw, "I don't want to leave a bad impression...y-you know?" Jacob shook his paw, "Fine." "C-Cool...er, wanna go get a drink? I-I can pay! There's a bar just around this corner where most of our guys go. Er...it has strippers! F-Female strippers, though, so uh..." "Put a sock into it. Just take me there and I'll get my own drinks." "O-Okay, follow me!" Tarnell started walking towards the said place, "Heh, I-I dunno why but the ladies love my missing ring finger! A-And they also speak of you a lot! They like your blind eye and...er..." "I thought I told you to shut up." "S-Sorry..." ... (Matt) "Are you sure you don't wanna leave a tip?" Matt asked a cat, leaned over the counter, grasping onto his varsity jacket's sleeve, "C-Come on man, it's my first night as a bartender, I-I mean, leave the poor new guy a reason to keep working." "I'll give you a reason to not keep working if you don't let go of me." The cat showed his claws. Matt immediatelly let go of his sleeves a second after, the cat standing up and leaving, going past a one eyed coyote and a wolf who looked like he just came out of a fight club. Matt watched the two come in, immediatelly realizing who the coyote was. "...Huh...?" Matt watched as the two went to the counter, the wolf walking backwards as he kept looking at a gazelle stripper inside a cage. The coyote however simply put both paws on the counter, looking at Matt with his only eye. "Hey Matt." He said, "...When did you become a bartender?" "It's my first night...I dunno, I needed to get money somehow..." "Wait, both you know each other?" Tarnell said looking at Jacob, "What happened to the old bartender?" "He quit. I'm here to replace him." "Why the hell did he quit? That guy was fun!" "Dude, he just disappeared. Some are saying the Clockers took him to skin him and use him for his meat, but, the guy was so thin that when you poked him, you felt like you were poking a stone." "Wait what?!" Tarnell exclaimed, "The Clockers...what?" "It's a long story, just leave it." Jacob said, "Ask one of your friends when you come back to the building, they'll explain." "Anyhow, what can I serve to you both?" Matt asked quite hesitantly, "And I'll give you one on the house, J, just for saving my ass that one time." "Gee, thanks. Get a bottle of Vodka." "I want...the same thing." Tarnell said. "Okay. That's 10 bucks." "10 bucks for one bottle?!" Tarnell exclaimed. "Well, if you wanna pay 9,99, feel free." "I'll pay for his bottle." Jacob sticked his paw in his pocket, looking for his wallet. "Dude, you don't have to." Matt said. Tarnell smiled at Jacob. "I'm not sharing my bottle with him." He put the 10 dollars on the counter, "He can have his own." "Well, if you say so..." Matt took the money and went to get the drink. "Thank you!" Tarnell hugged Jacob, to which he replied by shoving him away. "Hug me again, I dare you." "M-My bad." End of Part 2. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth